


Talk About Love

by nyooniverse



Series: NU'EST Song Titles [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Celebrities, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyooniverse/pseuds/nyooniverse
Summary: The known feelings, Minhyun can finally express them.The three words, Jonghyun can finally say out.They finally talk about love.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: NU'EST Song Titles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hohoho, another series inspired by their song titles! Let's start light with a fluff, shall we?

Minhyun isn't prepared for this moment, damn, he really isn't ready at all for what Jonghyun's going to reply.

He's on one knee, his hands trembling with the rose. He can't see, but he's sure his other teammates are hiding behind the door, watching everything.

"Minhyun-ah, I.." 

Minhyun holds his breath.

"I have waited too long for this day," Jonghyun smiles, signalling a 'yes' to Minhyun's question.

"Really? So we're official now?" Minhyun's eyes widen in awe.

Jonghyun nods shyly, the next moment he's engulfed in a big tight hug by the taller one.

"Congratulations!" the ones hiding behind the door finally reveals themselves, throwing confettis in the air.

"Finally! Us watching both of you act lovey-dovey these years, is all worth it for this moment, huh?" Aron crosses his arms as he reminds them of the times they had 'something' with each other.

"Right, I wonder how did we endure it, and did you endure it," Dongho adds on, emphasing the last line on the now-couple.

"Is Jren officially dead?" Mingi pouts, fake crying in Aron's arms. "I guess, it's time for Aren!" Mingi cheers, earning a slap from Aron instead, "Don't be gross!"

They laugh. Minhyun slides his arm across Jonghyun's waist, pulling him closer.

Jonghyun blinks at him, and Minhyun leans in closer to his ears, sweetly whispering,

"Kim Jonghyun, you're mine now."

Becoming each other's wasn't easy. For the both of them, they went through so much in the past years.

They aren't afraid to admit, that they both felt something special towards each other since a long time ago, when they were even younger. 

But many obstacles came along the way, it was difficult for them to prioritise those feelings over everything else. 

Maybe that's why, this answer came so late.

_Should we go back to where it all started?_

**Yes** | No


	2. 2010: First Impression

**Year 2010**

"I heard he's from Busan too," Mingi says, excited to know that someone from his hometown will be joining.

Sitting in the middle of the practice room, Mingi, Dongho and Jonghyun actively discuss about the new member who will be joining them, as part of Pledis's first boy group.

The door slightly creaks open, revealing a teenage boy in a bright red padding jacket, a staff following right behind. The boys quickly stand up in a line facing them.

"Boys, this is your new teammate, Minhyun," the staff announces, before patting the new boy on his back, signalling him to introduce himself.

"H–hello, I'm Hwang Minhyun from Busan, please take care of me," he politely greets and bows and the others follow.

"Practice will start tomorrow, you boys can familiar yourselves today. Jonghyun-ah, take good care of him, okay?" the staff instructs Jonghyun, the leader, before leaving them in the practice room.

Jonghyun, being the first male trainee in the company, automatically becomes the leader of this upcoming group. 

The air becomes silent and awkward after the staff left. The four of them are still standing, and it's noticable that Minhyun is slightly taller than all of them.

They ultimately sits down after Dongho breaks the ice first, although Minhyun was a little intimated by him at first, he's glad he initiated the talk.

"Let's introduce ourselves? I'm Kang Dongho. I'm from Jeju-do, and I was the third one to join the group," Dongho starts.

"Hi! I'm Choi Mingi from Busan too! I was the second to join. Let's get closer, Minhyun-ssi!" Mingi continues, sounding the most delighted of them all.

Minhyun smiles too, before finally turning to Jonghyun, whose expression has the biggest contrast to the rest. Not gonna lie, but Minhyun is a bit taken aback at first.

"I'm Kim Jonghyun, the leader of the group. Let's work together well," he plainly says.

Minhyun nods. Maybe it's because he's the leader, but the vibe he gives off makes Minhyun _slightly_ uncomfortable. He hopes things get better, though.

"We're all born in 1995! Let's drop the formalities?" Dongho suggests. 

Minhyun initially thought Jonghyun might object to it since he seems strict. Afterall, he's the first to join, it's mostly likely he wants to be addressed and treated like a senior, right?

"Sure, it's more friendly that way," to Minhyun's surprise, Jonghyun replies.

* * *

The door to their dormitory opens, with Minhyun last in the line as he drags his huge luggage. 

"Here, let me help you with that," Dongho offers to help with the luggage as Minhyun follows Jonghyun for a short tour around the place.

The place is small, Minhyun must say. They walk to the bedroom, where the four of them will be living (and squeezing) in. 

There are two bunk beds side by side, and a pathway in the middle leading to the window and a desk.

"You'll take the lower bunk, just below Dongho," Jonghyun says.

Minhyun scans the room and realises, there are things everywhere. From the files and papers on the desk, to the clothes on the bed (and ground). At least in Minhyun's opinion, it's untidy.

"Sorry about the mess," Jonghyun notices Minhyun staring at those things. "We try to clean every week, but we really suck at it," he explains as he (impromptuly) tries to sort out the mess on his own bed.

Minhyun laughs awkwardly at Jonghyun's (failed) attempt to shift his pile of stuff. Minhyun wonders, are those things even supposed to be on the bed? 

But looking at Jonghyun's flustered expression and him acting all clumsy, Minhyun sees a different side of him. Maybe, he has a softer side too.

"I'm actually, pretty good at cleaning?"

* * *

That year, they were only 16 years old, innocent and oblivious about the real world outside of the basement. 

_Let's move on, to the next phase of this journey._

2011 | **2012** | 2013


	3. 2012 : The Debut

**Year 2012**

March 15, the day has finally arrived.

Along with the LA member, Aron, who joined them in 2011, they are now branded as NU'EST, representing New, Establish, Style, Tempo.

"Hyung, I'm so nervous.." Mingi leans against Aron's back as he repeatedly sings his lines.

"You're making me nervous too," Aron replies, trying to calm Mingi and himself down but they both end up feeling more nervous.

"Relax, let's just do our best," Dongho cuts in, putting his arms over the both of them.

Meanwhile, someone is more anxious than all of them combined. Jonghyun sits at the corner, both hands covering his face as he tries to breath normally. 

He can't stop fidgetting as the time passes, knowing that they will be on their debut stage— in less than half an hour. 

As the leader, he has to encourage his other members. Yes, he puts on that sort of image in front of them, he forces himself to. But in fact, he's just like any of them. Sometimes, Jonghyun really finds it hard to put up a stront front. But what can he do? He's the leader.

Just when Jonghyun is running all these thoughts in his mind, a hand lands on his shoulder as the person takes the seat beside him.

"Jonghyun-ah, are you okay?" Jonghyun recognises Minhyun's soft and concerned voice.

He looks up to him and gives an unconfident nod, which Minhyun sees through right away.

"You'll be fine, and we'll be fine. We will do well, Jonghyun-ah," he takes one of Jonghyun's already trembling hand, holding them tightly in his. 

Minhyun's comforting words might have worked a little, as Jonghyun puts his other hand on theirs, slightly squeezing it.

"Thank you, Minhyun-ah," Jonghyun smiles.

Their manager comes in, breaking the short moment they are having, "Get ready, you're next!"

The boys quickly gather around. "NU'EST and FACE," Jonghyun starts. "Fighting!" they all cheer together.

"Showtime NU'EST time! We are NU'EST!"

* * *

Jonghyun sits on his bed, grinning to himself as he scrolls through the positive comments on their music video.

_— Wow this song is so catchy_

_— Damn, this concept is new?_

_— I'm stanning this group!_

_— Who is the guy with long hair, he's so fxxking pretty_

— NU'EST please hit it big!

"Jonghyun-ah, what are you looking at?" Minhyun asks as he enters the room after showering, sitting at the edge of Jonghyun's bed.

"This," Jonghyun shows Minhyun his phone screen.

Minhyun doesn't say much, but he's happy seeing Jonghyun happy.

"It's all thanks to you, Jonghyun-ah."

That year, they were ambitious, with lots of anticipations for the future. Together, as a team, as NU'EST.

_What's next?_

2012 | **2013** | 2014


End file.
